You were just Here
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Martha's thoughts on losing Jonathan that horrible night and waking up in the morning without him.Martha and Clark learn how to adjust to Smallville without Jonathan. Reviews please!


You were Just Here

written by : Angel2008-2009

Spoilers: My version to Reckoning.

Summary: Martha Kent learns to cope with Life in Smallville without Jonathan Kent. Songfic Challenge!

Shippers: Jonathan and Martha.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Smallville Characters. They belong to the rightful writers of the show. Also, You were Just Here is a song sung by Jo Dee Messina, you can find it on her Delicious Surprise album.

I woke up at 5 am

Hearing your voice again

But it was just the tv

Coming from the other room

Martha woke up it was nearly 5 a.m. How could Clark let her oversleep this late?! they had a ton of things to do! He had to get a jumpstart on the farm, she had to clean house, and make an announcement to the public as the next Senator. Rolling next to Jonathan, Martha groaned happily trying to feel him next to her. All she felt, was just the bed, and his pillow. Waking up, the horrible events of the evening before replayed throughout her mind. They had lost her husband Jonathan Kent last night. He had died in Martha and Clark's arms of a massive heart attack what the Doctor's said. She began to cry longily for her husband.

But the strange thing was, she kept hearing Jonathan's voice like he was still there talking. And it sounded like from downstairs, getting dressed in her robe, Martha decended down the stairs, and stopped short when she saw Jonathan. But he wasn't there in person. Clark was watching a homemade video taken years ago when they had their first big snow storm. Jonathan was riding Clark around on a sled on the farm, and Martha had been filming the whole thing. Clark looked no younger than about 5 and he was happier than ever, spending time with his dad.

Clark sat on the couch watching the video longing for his father. He had tears in his eyes just watching the film and remembering the good times he had shared with his dad. Martha soon joined him on the couch and watched the video to tears streaming from her eyes. How could Jonathan leave them so soon?! they were suppose to grow old together, and have grandkids together. Why, oh why, did Jonathan have to die? Martha's tears soon turned into sobs. Clark grabbed his mother and they sat there crying in one another's arms.

Your half empty coffee cup

Is sitting right where it was

I almost moved it last night

But it didn't feel right

It's too soon, It's too soon

It still feels like.

(Flashback) Martha and Clark arrived back at the Farm not long after taking Jonathan to the Hospital. Jonathan was dead. Martha felt numb all over. He was just here only an hour ago! He was going about his routine, doing chores and met them when they showed up from going to the store. Martha and Clark didn't know what to do as they watched him helplessly dieing in their arms of a heart attack. Shortly after, Martha had dialed 911. There at the hospital, they pronounced him dead.

Standing in the kitchen Martha wondered what she should do. She wasn't in the mood to go to bed. Deciding to make herself some coffee, she did just that. She saw Jonathan's half -empty coffee cup still sitting at his place at the table from an hour ago. Martha started to remove it from the table, but then quickly sat it down, she just couldn't bring herself to move it. Not right now. He was only just here.

Chorus:

You were just here

You were just holding me

I was alright

I never would have believed

That you'd go away

That you could just disappear

When you just here

The calendar on the wall

Doesn't miss you at all

It still says you'll be there

With us all on Christmas Eve

Martha stared at the Calendar hung on the wall. They had the next seven months planned out with the list of things they had planned to do up until christmas. Jonathan had marked down on the Christmas Calendar to take time off to spend with his family on Christmas Eve. Martha began to cry. He would never live to fullfil those plans.

(Present) Martha and Clark continued to hold one another, neither saying a word. Nothing had to be said. Both knew what one another was feeling, they were missing an important person in their lives. How they were going to move beyond this was a total mystery. But They knew they had to. In the video, Jonathan was happy to spend time with Clark. Just then it showed the three of them playing in the Snow, each throwing Snowballs. Clark took a picture of the two of them rolling in the Snow that day. Martha stared at the picture of them on the wall that Snow day, her tears flooding down her cheeks.

The picture you hung last week

Keeps staring back at me

There we are still laughin'

Like nothing ever happened

I still feel you in the air

It's not fair, it's not fair

repeat Chorus

I reach out and you'r not there

But I still feel you everywhere

No matter how much I try

Or how hard I cry

It still feels like

Repeat chorus

you know what to do, send in reviews!


End file.
